


the peter parker principle

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But aren't we all, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, love that for him jk pls hes my bby, wbk tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: "You don't scare me," Peter hissed, "and you sure as hell don't know me either."(bingo prompt: "You don't scare me.")





	the peter parker principle

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i just really wanted to mentioned the peter parker principle at some point and then there's fluff too yay

It was supposed to be an easy patrol.

Iron Man and Spider-Man were taking to the skies this evening, swinging and flying throughout New York.

“Isn’t it weird that nothing’s happened yet, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked before seamlessly performing a back flip.

Tony’s heart jumped a little at the sight, but he didn’t say anything about it—not when he could basically feel Peter’s happiness from here.

“Shouldn’t that be a good thing, Spider-Kid?” he quipped, snorting when the eyes on his mask narrowed.

“It’s Spider-_Man,_ Mr. Stark, stop it.”

Tony rolled his eyes, heart clenching with fondness at the kid. He already knew Peter would be the face of the future superheroes—the world would be in good hands.

“Mr. Stark, holy shit, watch out!” Peter shouted. 

Tony realized that something was wrong too late, and that was such a fucking rookie mistake. He probably should’ve been sleeping more—his reflexes probably could’ve been better, too bad he was plagued by nightmares every time he closed his eyes.

“FRI? Come on sweetheart, you there?”

She didn’t respond and Tony felt the suit plummeting to the ground, way too similar to what happened to his Platypus.

A scream—too much yelling, something slammed against his head—a flash of bright light, then nothing but black.  
__

Peter was fucking _livid._

It was supposed to be a good patrol, it _was_ a good patrol, and now some jackass had to ruin everything.

He knew something was weird about it being _too_ quiet and there being less crime than usual. 

But he couldn’t focus on that right now, not when Mr. Stark was falling, probably knocked out, and he had a suspicion that an EMP stopped the suit from functioning.

Peter shot a web towards a building, urging himself to swing faster because Mr. Stark was falling too fast, the traffic and people below them were too close for his liking, and why the hell had he swung so far away from Mr. Stark in the first place?

What if he didn’t get to Mr. Stark in time?

A breath of relief ran through him as he managed to barely close the distance, sticking to an arm of the Iron Man armor.

Peter heard the cheers of people below as they watched Spider-Man carefully lower Iron Man to the ground.

“Karen, scan for any injuries, please,” he whispered as he managed to pry the mask off the armor, and holy shit, Mr. Stark was breathing, everything was going to be fine.

“Severe sleep deprivation, several contusions and a mild concussion detected,” his AI informed him, “but Mr. Stark should be fine with rest and sleep.”

Okay, cool, he could work with that.

“Text Happy for me, tell him to pick up Tony,” Peter paused, “and pull up that footage please, I need to know who did this.”

“Peter, I don’t think following the culprit would be wise right now,” she replied quietly and he hated how she was right but he could’ve _lost_ Mr. Stark because of that jackass.

“Please, I won’t do anything stupid,” he insisted.

Video of the last few minutes appeared on his HUD, and he immediately spotted a man holding some sort of device.

Bingo.

He looked down at Mr. Stark, still knocked out, and he wasn’t sure if he should wake him up or not, but Spider-Man had a job to do. 

Peter really felt bad for leaving Mr. Stark there but he knew Happy would there within five minutes and he had to find that guy _now._

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” he whispered before swinging off on the route Karen had highlighted.

For someone who was trying to hurt Tony Stark, sketchy guy did a really terrible job of hiding

Karen hadn’t been able to identify the man, which was kinda weird, but he had other issues to worry about right now.

“Hey! That trick you pulled on Mr. Stark was not cool dude,” Peter cried out, watching the man turns toward him.

“Insect,” he greeted, and okay _rude,_ “I knew you’d follow me.”

Peter didn't know who the man was, but he knew he wanted to punch the cocky look off his face.

So he did.

He heard a _crack_ and grim satisfaction ran through him as the man groaned, clutching his face. 

A part of Peter wanted the guy to hurt so _bad._ He could’ve killed Mr. Stark, and Peter couldn’t lose someone else again, not after Uncle Ben.

“You don’t scare me,” Peter hissed, “and you sure as hell don’t know me either.”

And Peter wanted nothing more than to punch him again and again, but something held him back as he prepared to swing his fist again.

_With great power comes great responsibility._

He sighed, webbing the man to the ground before telling Karen to inform the police.

Oh shit, he needed to go check on Mr. Stark.  
__

“Kid? Why aren’t you talking?” 

Peter stared at Tony—dark bags decorated his eyes, he could see a dark bruise along his arm. And maybe it was the adrenaline finally wearing off because Peter was so fucking tired.

It felt so weird to see Mr. Stark in the Medbay this time, usually it was Mr. Stark watching over him because he managed to get stabbed or something again.

“You know, my uncle used to say with great power comes great responsibility,” Peter explained, “and I wanted to hurt that man so much, Mr. Stark.”

Huh, this was the whole Peter Parker Principle the kid went by and Tony's heart swelled with pride because the kid was so fucking selfless, and he cared so much, even when he didn't have too.

Peter's eyes burned as he looked at Mr. Stark again, “You could’ve—you could’ve _died.”_

Tony’s eyes softened as he looked at Peter again, noting the way his hands trembled as he stared at him again.

“Come here, kiddo,” he answered, moving aside to make room for Peter on the bed.

Peter sniffed as he slid next to Tony, careful not to touch any of his bruises.

“Pete, you know I’m old,” Tony started, relieved when he got somewhat of a laugh from Pete, “but I promise I won’t leave you on purpose, never.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder, falling into their familiar routine—Tony’s hand gently running through his kid’s curls, while Peter leaned against his shoulder.

“Okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter answered, smiling when he felt a soft kiss against his head.

They’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
